Sweet Child
by Dian the Crazy
Summary: This is a songfic, but since there is no category for songfic, this will be a general...I suppose it has a little sweet romance in there, too, if you think about it. Anyways, this is a songfic to Guns 'n' Roses' 'Sweet Child o' Mine'...hope you like it.


Sweet Child  
  
GUNSNROSES  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Guns N' Roses, so why would I own Sweet Child O' Mine? J. R. R. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and Legolas. I only own the plot, Axelle, Nuratarien, and Gayawethion. I also own my Legolas/Orlando/Aragorn posters.  
  
GUNSNROSES  
  
Legolas walked down the street in Phoenix, Arizona, holding his daughter, Axelle's, hand. I hope she likes this concert.' he thought to himself as he half-walked, half-carried his daughter down the sidewalk to the America West Arena. When they got there, he picked her up and carried her inside after showing his tickets to the man at the door. Axelle looked up at him and smiled, and immediately, he thought back to his time in his old home.   
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, where are you?" Gayawethion yelled as he ran through the fields and trees with his sister behind him. (D/A: Okay, I know that Mirkwood probably doesn't have fields, but just flow with it!)  
  
"I'm over here, Gayawethion! Be quiet now." Legolas said back, tilting his head up to the direction that the voice had come from.  
  
"What are you doing, lying there in the barley fields, eh? You'll make your ada angry with you. And we all know that would be most unfortunate...he'll make you stay in your room during the dancing...then again, that wouldn't be too bad. Eru knows that you can't dance and you don't like it anyways...so maybe he'll make you stay and dance with some foolish elleth." Nuratarien, Gayawethion's sister, said.  
  
"I'm looking at the sky. There's not a cloud in it." Legolas replied.  
  
"Um, Legolas? There is a cloud in the sky. It's just there." Gayawethion pointed out.  
  
"I'm not looking over there. Where I'm looking, there are no clouds."  
  
"He's gone mad."  
  
"I agree."  
  
And yet, the other two just lied down next him and watched the sky with him.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"Daddy? What are you staring at?" Axelle said, breaking him out of his revery.   
  
"Nothing, honey. Come on. Let's go to our seats, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are at America West Arena."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are going to see a concert."  
  
"Who's that man coming towards us?"  
  
"What man, honey?"  
  
"That man. He's coming right as us." Axelle pointed to a man coming towards them. He had like brown hair and gray eyes.   
  
"That's a friend of mine. His name is Gabriel Rohan. Say hello, honey." Legolas ordered his small daughter.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Rohan." Axelle said to Gabriel sweetly.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?" he responded.  
  
"Axelle."   
  
"Really? That's a pretty name. What's you middle name, Axelle?"  
  
"Rose."  
  
"So your name is Axelle Rose? That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome." Gabriel said, straightening up to talk to Legolas.  
  
"Hey, Luke. How are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good. It seems that you got a little one to remember her by, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. She looks just like her."  
  
Legolas looked down at his daughter's face and was taken by her look of sheer happiness. Once again, he thought of his home.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Legolas, why do you lay here?" Nuratarien asked him as he lied down again.  
  
"It's a beautiful place...it reminds me of you." he responded.  
  
"You're sweet." she said to him as she lie down next to him.  
  
"And you love me for it." he said back to her and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Aye. That I do."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"Luke?" Gabriel asked him as he caught his gaze.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, looking back at his friend.  
  
"We should probably go in. They'll be playing in about half an hour, and we want the best seats that we can find."   
  
"That's true. Come on, sweetie. We need to go in now."  
  
"Okay daddy!" Axelle said, looking at him with her bright blue eyes.  
  
Gabriel looked at her eyes, and then turned to Luke.  
  
"Luke, buddy. Her eyes are just like hers." he whispered.  
  
"I know. They look like a sky before it starts to rain." Luke responded before running his hand through Axelle's light brown hair.  
  
"Her hair reminds me of the field we always found you laying in."  
  
"I know. Once, it almost started to rain, and...Nicolette and I were laying there...I remember praying that it would pass...and it did."  
  
"Oh, the things love does. How it affects the weather, and the like."  
  
"Yeah. Those were the good days...before the war...and before the sickness came and took her away."  
  
"Yeah. Better days, those were. Axelle seems to be such a sweet child." Gabriel came to a row close to the court, and went down it and sat down.  
  
"She is a sweet child. Sweet child of mine, she is. Great seats you found, by the way." Luke picked up Axelle and placed her in the seat next to Gabriel, and then sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Thanks. Look, here they come. That reminds me: Axelle Rose? I knew you were a Guns n' Roses fan, but that's just going overboard, Luke."  
  
"I know. But Nicolette and I were both fans, and Axelle's hair and her eyes reminded me of their song, Sweet Child o' Mine'...so, we decided on Axelle...the Rose' thing came afterwards, when we both found out Axl's last name was Rose...just a phase thing, it seems."  
  
A moment later, the band Guns n' Roses' came out and performed their first song.  
  
"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where evrything  
  
Was as fresh as a bright blue sky.  
  
Now and then when I see her face  
  
She takes me away to that special place  
  
And if I stare too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry.  
  
Woah, sweet child o' mine  
  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine.  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I'd hate to look into those eyes   
  
And see an ounce of pain.  
  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
  
Where as a child I'd hide  
  
And pray for the thunder  
  
And the rain  
  
To quietly pass me by.  
  
Woah, sweet child o' mine  
  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine."  
  
Then the guitarist broke into his solo with Axl Rose crooning along with it.  
  
"Woah, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine!  
  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine.  
  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine. Ooh, yeah.  
  
Oooooh, sweet love of mine."  
  
The guitarist did another solo.  
  
"Where do we go?  
  
Where do we go now?  
  
Where do we go?  
  
Where do we go?  
  
Where do we go now?  
  
Where do we go now?   
  
Where do we go?  
  
Where do we go now?  
  
Where do we go now?!  
  
Sweet child o' mine."  
  
The song ended. Luke turned to Axelle and said, "Honey, that song was about you, you know."  
  
GUNSNROSES  
  
FIN!  
  
Okay, I realize that you may have some questions. So now, I'm gonna answer them as best as I can.  
  
Axelle: Okay, I like the name. It is a good name. My friend Jessie was almost named Axelle, since her dad was a Guns n' Roses fan, and he also likes cars, or something like that, so don't question me.  
  
small daughter: his daughter, Axelle, is about 7, and she's just the sweetest thing in the world. If you know me, then think of my cousin Angel and how small she is.   
  
Axelle Rose: Look, Axl Rose is cool, and I just thought it would be a cool thing to do. So leave me alone.  
  
Luke: Legolas is Luke, only in our time. The year is 2004 in this work of fiction, and he likes Guns n' Roses...like me. So I made a name for him, his friend, Gayawethion, and Nuratarien. They are as follows: Legolas Greenleaf shall be: Luke Gilmore. Gayawethion shall be: Gabriel Rohan. Nuratarien shall be: Nicolette Rohan. Don't ask why I made their last name after a country in Middle-Earth. I was desperate. Plus, Rohan is a name for a boy, meaning sandle-wood. So just leave me alone.  
  
Okay, now I didn't asterisk this since it was a big question that isn't in the story, but the question of Axelle's mom and stuff. Now, Nuratarien is Axelle's mom, but when Axelle was about 2, she got a sickness, since Legolas and Gayawethion and her all decided to become human. Don't ask me why, because, for the love of all that is Guns n' Roses, I don't really know as of now. But, when Axelle was 2, Nuratarien, now Nicolette, got sick with... a really bad flu or something, and she died from it. Don't ask me why she died from it when it was the year 1997, but I just decided to put in a sickness. I didn't want to make her get shot or something, so I just went with it.  
  
So, if you have a questions that maybe I didn't explain or something, then just email me or something, or review, and I'll get back to you if you leave me you email, or I'll just post a reply to it and maybe put up some new material.   
  
Well, loves, friends and... people reading.  
  
Dian the Authoress 


End file.
